


When I Got What I Got

by Green_and_Blue18



Series: Storyteller 2019 | Destiel [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Castiel and Dean Winchester Have a Profound Bond, Castiel and Dean Winchester in Love, Cute, Cute Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Dean Winchester Loves Chick-Flick Moments, Destiel - Freeform, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff, Happy Ending, Holding Hands, Idiots in Love, Jack being Jack, Kissing, Love, M/M, Memories, Morning Kisses, Questions, Returning Home, Romantic Fluff, Sharing Body Heat, Sharing Clothes, True Love, Winchester Family Fluff (Supernatural), after a hunt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-14 22:54:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21023570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Green_and_Blue18/pseuds/Green_and_Blue18
Summary: Dean and Cas taken their relationship to the next level. They were on their way back from a hunt in Colorado. Dean decided to pull off of the road into a field and look at the stars with Cas, sharing an intimate moment between them.I got What I Got | Jason Aldean





	When I Got What I Got

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy! :)

The sunset just over an hour ago. They continued down the road filled with fields and mountains over the horizon. The countryside of Colorado was always great for looking at the stars paired with extraordinary mountains. The cool summer breeze paired with the blanket of stars covering over the planet. 

Dean had been driving all day usually he wouldn't complain, but he just wants to have a moment with his beautiful passenger before they hit Kansas. He looks away from the old road to a stunning dark-haired, blue-eyed angel. He just has to pull over and create a memory with Cas in Colorado. So far they have 15 out of the 50 states. Not that he’s counting, but yeah he’s counting. Dean started steadily slowing the impala speed pulling off the road into a field.

“Dean, what are we doing?” Cas gave Dean a puzzled facial expression.

“I wanna have a moment before we head back.” Dean smiled towards Cas. The special one he only showed Cas late at night.

Dean pulled the impala into a field then shut off its engine as Cas sat upright in his seat. Dean opened the backdoor and pulled out a blanket as he quickly emerged by Cas's door. Cas got out of the car and walked beside Dean where he laid the blanket down. Cas took a seat as Dean dropped down next to him then slowly placed his arm around Cas pulling him towards him as the laid flat looking up at the endless stars.

“Dean?”

“Yeah Cas?”

“Why did we pull over just to look at the stars? When I could just show you the same thing with my grace?" Cas quickly added, "Not that I don’t enjoy these moments with you.”

Dean shook his head, “As much as I love you showing me things when I get nightmares, I prefer us creating our own memory,” Dean said as he placed a kiss on Cas’s forehead.

They laid there for hours listening to the radio playing softly in the background doing nothing but listening to each other's heartbeat. Dean loved the moments where it was just him and Cas. He loved his family, but it was something about sharing the little things with Cas like waking up next to each other, sharing showers, and even listening to Cas talk about something interesting that warmed his heart.

Cas asked in a weary tone, “Can I ask you questions, Dean?”

“Yeah, of course, Cas," Dean said as he tightened his grip around Cas.

“Do you ever miss being alone?” Cas asked as he looked into Dean's eyes.

Dean felt shocked that would even ask, but he already knew his answer. He chuckled then said, “Hell no I don’t!”

“Do you think... I’m where you belong?” Cas asked a little scared as he looked up towards Dean with a worried expression.

Dean shook his head then placed a kiss on Cas's forehead, “You know and I know that you’re perfect for me. You’re everything I’ll ever need Cas. When I got what I got I don’t miss what I had.” He looked at Cas like he was everything the stars, the moon, and the air.

Cas looked up at Dean with genuine eyes. He knew Dean meant every word he said with every ounce in his body then said, “You know I can’t just show you images?”

Dean looked down at Cas with an intrigued expression, “Oh? What else can you do?”

“I can show you my memories as well as yours, but I get it if you don’t want me invading your privacy and-"

Dean landed down to kiss Cas to stop him from rambling, “I trust you Cas with everything including what’s in my head.”

“Are you sure Dean?” Cas asked a little weary.

“I’m sure," Dean said as he looked down at Cas.

Cas cupped Dean's face placing their foreheads together, next thing Dean knew there was a bright white flash. Then he saw it all his memories began appearing around him. He saw the first time he and Cas met way back in the barn. He saw it all of the time they shared an intimate moment. The times where he was about to wake up screaming from a nightmare then Cas appearing to wrap his arms around him. it even showed them when they both had their first kiss. Cas appeared next to him taking his hand in his and entangling their fingers together.

“Is this all my memories?” Dean looked around and even seeing when he appeared at Stanford for Sam. Also seeing some others mixed with his.

Cas nodded his head, “Yes, mixed in with some of mine as well.”

Dean approached one that looked like a mirror of his younger self. So naive letting what other people think or say define him. He has a very different mindset now, but he remembered a time when he was confused and in denial about his feelings concerning Cas. Now, he doesn't give a damn who sees or what anyone has to say about it because it's not their lives, it's his. Besides, Dean shows his love for Cas time they go into a restaurant, Dean grabs hold of Cas’s waist when they're sitting side by side in a booth. He stared back at the reflection for a moment before turning his attention back to Cas. 

He looked over to his side staring into Cas’s ocean eyes leaning their foreheads together whispering into his ear, “The old me belongs here in the past and I know in the back of your mind you might think there’s something more that I might want, but when I got what I got Cas I don’t.”

Cas looked at Dean with everything like his only thing. Even all these memories don’t stand a chance from this one right here.

“You know you sounded a little crazy back there right?” Dean said with a sincere smile.

“I just keep thinking that you'll say you've made a mistake," Cas tried turning his eyes away from Dean, but Dean moved his chin eyes back towards him.

“I don’t have no second thoughts, no regrets, and no turning back the clock for me... I’m all in baby,” Dean said as he took Cas in his arms holding him close.

They stood there holding on to each other in like the other was going to disappear if one let go.

Dean lifted Cas’s chin. “You’re all that I want all and all I’ll ever need... You, Sam, and the kid are it for me man.” 

Cas stared into Dean’s emerald eyes before saying, “Your important, your everything to me, and you're my home, Dean.”

They both leaned into each other a shared a deep passionate kiss. As Cas steadily eased them back into their bodies. They both opened their eyes and look at each other Cas reached for Dean as Dean reached back for Cas. Both finding each other again holding on to each other as if one of them were about to be stolen away from each other. They both moved to each other's neck steadily sucking leaving a mark on each other's skin falling into each other. Steadily taking off each other's clothes with each kiss never breaking contact.

An hour passed as Dean fell asleep naked against Cas wrapping his arms and legs around his lover, his angel, his everything. Cas kept Dean warm and safe all night listening to his heartbeat steadily against him until the sun came up. Dean woke up looking at Cas with green droopy eyes. Cas was about to get up when he felt Dean's arms wrapped tightly around him, pulling him on top of him.

“Not so fast I wanna enjoy the view,” Dean smiled and started playing with Cas’s messy sex hair.

Cas laid there on top Dean slowly making another mark where only Dean could look.

They laid there for another hour then slowly started getting dressed, Cas stole Dean's flannel shirt instead of putting back on his blazer. Dean didn’t care he liked it when Cas wore his clothes it makes him feel warm inside. They packed up the blanket into the impala and shares another moment before climbing back into the car. 

“Cas, do you ever miss being alone?” Dean said with a teasing smile.

“No... I think you said it best. When I got what I got I don’t miss what I had.” Cas said as he gave Dean a gushy smile. 

Dean looked at Cas and leaned in and kissed him again, over and over before starting the impala.

“Alright let's get home to the kids."

He started up the impala letting its cold engine roar to life then put it into gear. Pulling the impala back onto the road grabbing Cas’s hand and holding on to it while driving as he steadily increased his speed. Cas rolled down the passenger window letting the morning dew blow inside of the impala as the golden light touched both of their skins.

_ **A FEW HOURS LATER…** _

Dean and Cas pulled into the garage still holding onto each other's hands. Walking further into the bunker they agreed to meet in the bathroom. Even though they shared a moment on the road they wanted to be stingy and clingy with each other. Cas quickly pulled his trench coat over Dean's flannel shirt as he went to check on Jack.

Sam approached Dean walking down the hall towards his room, “Hey, what took so long? It was just a normal vamp nest and where is your flannel?” 

“Uhh, things took a lot longer than expected and it's in my duffle... I’m gonna go take a shower,” Dean said quickly as he sprinted towards his room.

Before he even had the chance to get away Sam noticed Dean had a mark on his neck that he was trying to hide, but the lack of his flannel made it harder. Sam stopped Dean, “Before you leave can I use the impala?” 

“What? Oh yeah, sure Sammy,” Dean threw the keys towards Sam, keeping a distance between them.

Sam walked towards the war room where Jack was sitting watching youtube again. Cas was sitting next to Jack sharing details about vamps nest.

“Hey Cas, what are you doing?” Sam asked as he came into the room.

“Hello, Sam!” Jack waved at Sam.

“Hello Sam, I was just telling Jack here about Vampires we encounter during the hunt.”

“Me and Jack were just about to go get some pancakes, do you wanna come?” Sam asked.

“Uhhh no sorry Sam, I got something to do. I’ll see you later,” Cas said while he ran out of the room.

Sam got a look at Cas neck before he left and saw an identical mark on Dean just a few minutes ago. Cas walked by him then he noticed it, one of Dean's flannel shirts underneath Cas trench coat. When he left he wasn’t heading towards Dean's room he was heading towards the bathroom

“We should probably get going to Jack," Sam stated as he tapped Jack's shoulder.

“Alright let me finish this video first Sam," Jack said as he tried to click play.

Right at that moment, he heard the door shut for the bathroom.

“Uhh... No time let's go,” Sam said as he grabbing Jack's arm. 

A tiny moan echoed from the hall leading towards the bathroom,

"What was that?" Jack asked.

"Uhh... Nothing," Sam stated,

_ **IN THE BATHROOM...** _

Steam filling the entire bathroom while Cas came in with a pair of clothes for the both of them then started stripping down to nothing as he walked over to Dean.

“Do you think Sam noticed I was wearing your flannel?” Cas asked as he placed a kiss on Dean's chest.

Dean wrapped his arms around Cas, “Who cares, that’s probably why he asked for the keys to the impala.” Dean said as a small smile appeared on his face gently planted a kiss on Cas forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you loved it as much as i did writing it! Leave a kudos if you want to! :) 
> 
> Until next time <3


End file.
